Welcome Back, Akashi-kun
by no dang name is available
Summary: As they were entering the finals of the Interhigh against Rakuzan, Kuroko was not afraid. He felt that, with Seirin supporting him, he can finally reach his hand out to him. He can finally pat the teen on the shoulder and lift all the burdens that they carried. He can finally say what he'd always wanted to say. A/N: My feels. I can't stop. I'm falling in too deep w/ this ship.


**Author's Note**: Because my feels are too strong. :) And because I wanted something lighter for a change.

* * *

A year had passed since the incident in the Teikou basketball team occurred. They were ordered to go to different schools. They couldn't even bare the sight of each other anymore. That was how broken they were. Kuroko decided to attend Seirin. A no-name school that barely formed their basketball team a year ago.

There, he met all these new people that loved and enjoyed basketball as much as he did. He was reminded of the time in his childhood when he spent carefree days playing ball with his best friend. But those days, like the sunny days of Teikou, were gone. And all that was left was a hollow being that yearned for a light.

Kagami and the rest of Seirin gave Kuroko the hope that he needed. So upon beating each of the Generation of Miracles one by one, and making them wake up to see the true meaning of basketball, he grew ever hopeful that he can change that one person as well.

When they were called out by _him _that one time, Kuroko stared up at the heterochromatic orbs, desperate to have them return to those gentle and calm crimson eyes that they once were. That day he made a vow. A vow to bring him back. A vow to save him.

But he knew then that he couldn't do it alone. He deluded himself into thinking that it had been his fault. That the reason why the GoM broke up was because he wasn't strong enough to change them, to be of use to them, to be worthy of being called their comrade. But he knew then that he couldn't have changed anything.

Perhaps that was just how fate worked. He met knew people, made friends with them, began to respect and admire and enjoy their company as much as he did Teikou's. Perhaps he enjoyed them even more. But with their friendship and their bond he knew that in order to bring back the friendships and bonds he had lost, he needed their help. He needed Kagami's help.

And as they were entering the finals of the Interhigh against Rakuzan, Kuroko was not afraid. He felt that, with Seirin supporting him, he can finally reach his hand out to him. He can finally pat the teen on the shoulder and lift all the burdens that they carried.

He can finally say what he'd always wanted to say.

* * *

The buzzer echoed throughout the court. It was a very close match. A match that Seirin almost lost. _Almost _that is.

Cheers erupted from the Seirin bench, and Riko smiled a weary, tired, yet proud smile at her team. They had done it. They had defeated the almighty Rakuzan.

Kuroko was panting, evidently exhausted, but he too was smiling. He reached his fist up to crash it against Kagami's who accepted the gesture with a grin.

"Yosh!" Kagami sprang into the air with his fist held high. Overwhelming happiness.

Hopeful, Kuroko finally turned to face the opposing team. They were not devastated. They were not depressed. They weren't even crying from their loss. They just looked shocked.

Akashi stood in the middle of the court, still unable to move after his defeat. Kuroko had the courage to walk up to the Rakuzan captain. That was when the cheering died somewhat and the Seirin members stood on their guard, waiting for any sign of trouble that could come to their shadow's way. Even the ex-members of the GoM that sat in the audience with their respective teams watched with intently, ready to spring into action should Akashi lash out on Kuroko.

When he finally stood in front of the slightly taller teen, he couldn't see the teen's eyes because his head was bent toward the ground. Akashi's muscles weren't tensing up, his fist was unclenched, relaxed on his side. His shoulders sagged from their usual regal stature. He didn't even notice Kuroko's presence right in front of him.

Kuroko's fingers twitched. He took a few more tentative steps closer to the redhead before his arms wrapped around the bigger teen. Akashi's reaction was instantaneous. His body tensed, his breath hitched in his throat, and his head snapped toward Kuroko who was slightly looking up at him.

"Akashi-kun," Kuroko said quietly, "It's okay now. You don't have to win all the time anymore. You've done a very good job. I'm so proud of you."

The words that Kuroko longed to say. The words of praise that Akashi was denied by his own family.

"So please," Kuroko pleaded as he stared directly into the mismatched orbs, "Please come back to us. Come back to _me_."

"Damn you, _Akashi_," the bigger teen hissed as the golden orb began to fade into crimson, "You too, Tetsuya."

Akashi slumped against the smaller teen who began to struggle a little with the weight. His head fell onto the other's shoulder and Kuroko couldn't help but smile when he felt hot tears wet his jersey. And his heart swelled with pleasure when strong arms clasped themselves around him and held on tight to his body.

"Kuroko," the redhead's voice was muffled by Kuroko's jersey, "I'm sorry."

Kuroko patted the red locks gently.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," over and over again.

"Shh, It's okay. It's alright now," Kuroko comforted. Slowly, the head on his shoulder lifted itself and Kuroko can finally see the eyes he so missed.

"I'm sorry," he said again as he leaned his forehead against the tealhead's own.

"I know," Kuroko's arms lifted up so that his palms can cup the redhead's cheeks.

"I made you wait."

"That's okay. You're here now. That's all that matters. Welcome back," thumbs swiped at the tears to wipe them away.

"... Yeah," Akashi smiled a genuine smile, "I'm back."

* * *

NG

"...Yeah," Akashi smiled a genuine smile, "I'm back."

"Akashi-kun, I... I've always wanted to tell you that I lo—"

"Oi, lovebirds, how long are you going to keep this up?" wolfwhistles and catcalls came from an all too excited and accepting Seirin bench.

A vein popped on Kuroko's forehead as he was hindered from making his epic love confession. Akashi sweatdropped at the comment.

"Ano, Should we continue this elsewhere, Kuroko? It seems like there are more eyes on us than we thought."

"Ah, Sei-chan's so grown up," came from the Rakuzan bench.

"A-Akashicchi, Kurokocchi?"

"Akashiiiiii..."

"Hmph. What an indecent public display of affection."

"Ah, Aka-chin's eyes are both red again."

"Tetsu-kun?"

"So it seems," Kuroko agreed with the redhead captain after hearing the simultaneous outbursts from their audience.

"By the way," Akashi smirked playfully instead of maliciously, "I've been wanting to tell you something too."

"Eh?"

"I love you, Kuroko," Akashi's lips descended upon Kuroko's, whose eyes were wide open in shock. And to the surprise of the whole stadium, the kiss went on for a while until they finally broke apart for air.

"..." Kuroko frowned, "Akashi-kun stole my confession."

"Ara, did I? I apologize."

Kuroko's smile crept on his lips, "Then I guess I'll have to respond."

"It would be quite rude if you didn't."

"I love you too," Kuroko leaned up to crash their lips together once more. "Don't ever leave me again."

"Understood."


End file.
